the_writingfandomcom-20200213-history
Here Comes Glitter Leaf!
This episode is written by and is the first episode of Season 1. Each of these is written in story format. Story Hermione is fast asleep. She's dreaming the same dream she's dreamt ever since she moved. In the dream "Mwahahaha!" A booming laugh is heard. A red troll in cheetahskin shorts is laughing cruelly. "Yes! All this negative energy will turn the Wheel of Doom one more click, and we will be a step closer to reviving Empress Charna!" She sees a dark purple clock. It is surrounded by a black circle which is wider on the top, with two red 'eyes' staring down. On an indigo square is the number of clicks in red numbers, and the number reads zero. One black hand points to '20'. Suddenly the one black hand turns to the 1, as well as the number on the square. A deep menacing laugh is heard, and black pupils like a cat's flash onto the 'eyes', then disappearing. Five girls step up. The first, Hermione recognized, was herself. She was wearing her normal attire. The second was a girl from school, one Hermione, as she had only started going to Sakura Elementary that year. She strained to remember. It was Jarita, vice principal of the student body council. Jarita looked the same as she had when Hermione had gazed at her during classtime. She had her blue hair in the same hairstyle she always had it in, no matter how many bed hair days she'd had. Her glasses covered her blue eyes. She looked like she could ruin even one superhero team. The third girl Hermione knew instantly. It was her best friend, Keahi. Keahi looked the same as ever - same little mini pancake-buns, same red tank top, same as ever. They both thought Jarita was a shy little bunny, so why would Jarita be with them? Girl number four, Aure. She was tomboyish and got in trouble a lot, and she was #1A on Hermione's friend list. Her hair was in the two little ponytails her mom put in, and she always wore her black tank top. Her black eyes sparkled like polished river stones, but burning from the inside with a rebellious flame. In fact, Aure was responsible for No Homework Week during the week your birthday was in, weekend or not. Hiraani looked like she was Jarita's little sister, but she's actually not. She's the daughter of Lily, which is creepy, since she is loudmouthed, a chatterbox, and rambunctious. Her hair is actually pretty fancy. All five of them raised their left hands and called, "We are Glitter Force!" and then a white compact with a colored bow appeared in their hands. Hermione's was green, Jarita's blue, Keahi's orange, Aure's silver, and Hiraani's ice blue. In unison they opened them and there was a little circle dent, and five circle colors. "Insert Glitter Charm!" they called. The Glitter Charms were little bows, with the same colors as their Glitter Pact bows. Their colors glowed. They all went into glowing cylinders. When they all emerged, they looked different. Two little ponytails sprouted from Hermione's little bunsies. A dark green band was on her forehead with a darker jewel. "The strength of the wild will make me strong!" she yelled. "I'm Glitter Leaf!" Leaf echoed thrice before quiet fell. Jarita's glasses had disappeared. Her short locks had turned into long locks, and her messy ponytail had become very, very long. "My heart is one with the waves on the lake!" she shouted. "I'm Glitter Ripple!" Ripple echoed thrice. She was also wearing a band, which looked slightly purplish as well as dark blue. Her gem was indigo. Keahi looked like she'd just been in a makeup shop. Her hair was all fancy and her ears were showing. The pancake-bunsies had stayed the same, but ponytails were sprouting from them. Her band was pale red with a ruby-like gem. "Prepare to get burned, 'cause I'm Glitter Blaze!" Keahi called. Blaze echoed thrice. Aure's two ponytails merged into one long one. Her band was the same color as her hair with a black gem. "Swift and strong as the winter winds!" Aure exclaimed. "I'm Glitter Wind!" Wind echoed thrice. Hiraani sprouted crazier hair than ever. Her band was turquoise with a teal gem. "The sky has power, and I'm that power!" she shouted. "My name's Glitter Sky!" Sky echoed thrice. Just then, Hermione woke up. She sighed. The dream never lasted long enough for Hermione to dream the ending. "Hermione! Time to go to school!" Mom called. Hermione sighed. Her mother, April, could be annoying. She was always responsible and tried to get Hermione to follow in her footsteps. Still, Hermione wanted to choose the kind of person she wanted to be herself, and nobody else. "MOM!" Hermione groaned. "Do you absolutely have to wake me up at THREE in the morning? I'm going downstairs and chatting with Keahi and Aure!" Keahi and Aure usually tried to wake up at three AM as well, to help Hermione keep herself sane by shoving themselves in the same boat. UGH! I HATE GETTING UP AT 3:00 AM!!! - yah i kno how u fele i can barly typ and cant even spel rite im so sleepy I'M ON A SUGAR RUSH!!! I NEED TO STOP EATING SUGAR DONUTS FOR BREAKFAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XJMXJERIJDJSMDFIJOHIRUEDFIJOSHGZHUGRAEUHIEFWJIOFEUJDVSHUGREHUWOJIEFHIUERDSJFEH OHNOIMBOUNCINGUPANDDOWNINEEDTOSTOPEATINGSUGARNOSUGAROHNOHOWCANISTAYOFFSUGAR?!? - ... - i say ditoe OHSHUTUPIHATESUGARRUSHESMOOOMOOOMOOMOOOMOOJIHFUIWEHFWIJIWFJIWRJGI Gotta go. Mom wants me for breakfast. Hopefully it's not tangerine-flavored oatmeal again. She served that YESTERDAY and it's totally gross. Ugh. - It's tangerine flavored oatmeal. ARRGH!!!! - im going bak 2 slep Hermione sighed. Often, Mom made tangerine oatmeal